That One Special Dance
by EmEm1999
Summary: 'I ran out crying and promised myself I would never go to another dance.' Will Liz get over her fear of dances? Or will a special man force her to go? My first Lizter fic! :D Based on a assignment I did. Hope you like it! It was fun to write :D By the way, they are not filming Twilight in this story. Just a random movie. Just so you know.


Liz's POV

I stare at the purple dress in the window. It was very elegant and flowing. It made me want to start dancing in the middle of the street.

"Come on Liz, we have to get to the studio! They're expecting us!" Nikki said pulling on my arm.

I sighed looking at the dress one last time before starting to walk with Nikki again. Being a celebrity was hard. You either had to be one place or another. Sometimes, I wish I could just stop and take a breather. When we arrived at the studio, we greeted everyone then were rushed into our dressing rooms to get ready to film. As soon as I was ready, I walked out to the set. We were filming an action scene of the movie and I only had a small part.

When my part was done, a tall man walked over to me. He had spiked brown hair and had eyes that sparkled like the stars.

"Hi! You must be Elizabeth!" He said obviously.

"Yes, and you are?" I said shyly.

"I'm Peter. I'm kinda new at acting." He said.

"Oh, well, welcome to the acting world, Peter!" I said smiling.

He smiled looking down. His smile made me feel like I just won a million dollars. Suddenly, the director called us all over then Peter was gone. I tried to find him in the crowd but I found Nikki instead. She gave me a small smile as we listened to the director.

"Greetings everyone! Great job today! I have decided that I am going to hold a dance. It will be here later tonight. I'm sorry it's last minute, but don't worry, you will get ready here."

Oh great. I do not have a good memory with dances. I can still remember my first high school prom.

_Flashback:_

_I was dancing with a guy with everyone watching. We were the center of attention. It was pretty cool and fun._

_Until someone spilled their cup._

_Next thing I know, I went back and slipped in the punch. It hurt me more emotionally than it did physically. The boy helped me up then joined everyone else's laughter. I ran out crying and promised myself I would never go to another dance._

...

Later that evening, I was really nervous as I grabbed my keys to go to the studio once again. What if I embarrassed myself again like I did at prom? In front of my coworkers and director? In front of Peter? It was sickening just to think about. When I went into the my dressing room, I could feel the hair curlers coming and the powder being caked on my face. Then, a lady brought my dress to me. It was the purple dress I saw in the window! I excitedly went to put it on. This was going to be the best night ever.

"Liz, you look so beautiful!" Nikki said as I walked into the dance room. I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you, Niks! Have you seen Peter?"

"Who?" She asked giving me a confused look.

"Never mind, I'll be right back."

I shuffled through the crowd. No sign of him in here. Maybe he didn't show up. Then, I remembered about there being a balcony. Maybe he's out there. I crossed my fingers going to look for him. And sure enough, I found him staring at the moon.

"Peter?"

He turned around relieved when he saw it was just me.

"Oh, hey Liz."

"How come you're out here?"

"Well, I really don't do well with the whole dance thing." He said turning back around.

I walked up beside him.

"Me either. Hey, we could dance out here alone. And if we fall, no one will notice." I suggested.

He looked at me with a grin. His eyes still sparkled.

"How about I just do this?"

He lifted up my chin kissing my lips sending electric currents up my spine. It was so tender yet passionate.

"Don't stop now. We've got all night." I said.

He laughed and we continued kissing in the moonlight. Living the perfect happily ever after.

...

**Sooo...what did you think? I know it's short but I loved getting to write it. Yes, I love Lizter. And I'm gonna take a break on 'Our New Lives' for a while. It's nice just getting to write something else. :) haha **


End file.
